


A Scientific Observation

by crustycoochies



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blood, Bloody, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Deepthroat, Explicit Sexual Content, Freeform, Gay Male Character, M/M, Male Lactation, Overstimulation, Research, Science, Smut, Symbiote - Freeform, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, assplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 01:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21171314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crustycoochies/pseuds/crustycoochies
Summary: Lance has a little tag along friend from one of his missions. Seemingly a lil mud that got on his pant leg, but it's actually a lil life form who gets a little frisky. Being a man of science, Hunk decides he's going to observe and record what happens, rather than help his bae out of the predicament.





	A Scientific Observation

They had just finished a clean up mission on a planet that seemed to be overflowing with trash and this odd, gelatinous black goop. It had taken them a year of complete focus and all resources to clean the mess. Now it was finally done.

Hunk was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to crash back on Alluras ship and sleep for the rest of his life. He couldn't do that forever. There was a lot of data and accounting to do still. Hopefully Allura would be gracious enough to allow them a night of rest first.

Hunk walked along to the shuttle, lost in thought and self pity for his impending workload, when he felt someone shoulder him slightly. He snapped out of his thought coma to look to where the source of the disturbance was.

"Hey babe, man was that a job and a half!" The statement was accompanied by the most captivating laugh and smirk. Freckled cheeks pulled up with the laugh and crinkled mesmerizing blue eyes. 

"Tell me about it. We still have more to go though...." he trailed off, lacing his hand into the other mans. Lance squeezed his hand back, offering him a sympathetic grin that turned into one of "oh boy I want to die". Lance leaned in to place a quick peck on his cheek.

Hunk felt his cheeks redden. Even though him and Lance had been dating for two years now, he still felt giddy and selling emotion whenever he was around him. He wanted nothing more than to end this day and retire to his sleeping area and curl up with Lance.

After boarding the shuttle and a ten minute ride up and out of the planets stratosphere to the main ship, they exited to report back to Allura.

Hunk finished up the mission report and asked if anything else needed to be done. He waited patiently for her answer, hoping it was a dismissal to sleep.

Allura straightened up her back and stretched up to her toes to be seen by the crew, which was hard since she was only 5'6". "You all have worked so hard this last year and while there is the paperwork to deal with, it is a bit much to ask of you right now. You all will get the week off to recover before we resume".

Everyone cheered and she sank back down to the flats of her feet, offering Hunk a small smile, her shoulders slumping as she did. She looked dead tired. She lacked her usual perfect posture and her eyes had dark circles. Her white curly hair was dull and messy and her usually striking blue eyes seemed toned down.

Hunk felt someone tugging him backwards. "Cmon babe let's relax and cuddle". Hunk smiled, he turned and eagerly followed Lance out of the command room and to their bed chambers.

Once there both men worked to take off their dirty work clothes and exchange them with their comfy pajamas. As they were working to take off their pants, Hunk noticed that peculiar black goop on the hem of Lances pants. It was a small patch, only about the size of a hand.

"Hey babe I think a little debris got under your protection suit". Hunk pointed to the residue, chuckling a bit. Lance reaches down to brush it off, but as soon as he touched it, it started to almost vibrate and emit a shrill, horrendous shriek.

Lance screamed and fell back, flat on his ass and Hunk pressed back up to the wall. The residue was still on his leg and it seemed to expand without losing mass. Hunk was transfixed. His inner science geek was interested by this bizarre creature that they previously believed to be just some gunk.

Hunk slowly shuffled over to his desk to grab his research notebook and a writing utensil, never taking his eyes off the still expanding black mass.

The goop seemingly expanded, covering up Lances lower left leg before tendril like appendages formed out of the wriggling mass. The crawled their way up the mans legs until they reached the zipper of his pants. From that tendril, smaller ones branched our, almost akin to a hand, working at the zipper until it opened. Then it tugged the pants down, taking the boxers with them at the same time.

Bursting forth, now free from its clothes prison, sprang Lances deliciously large member, too bad he never used it as he was a bottom. Lance stared down at the creature on his leg that was now using its long, newly formed appendage to stroke his pee pee, and was seemingly frozen in shock.

Perhaps Hunk should have started to try and help him free then but he wanted to see what this creature was and exactly what it was going to do. Besides, he couldn't deny he didn't want to cover up Logan again now that he had his penis out. After all, what gay man didn't love the sight of glorious cock.

The black spludge was stroking faster now, vibrating and wriggly as it did so, drawing sweet and sexy moans from the tan, brunette boy. His head was thrown back, back arched in pleasure.

Lance wriggled and bucked his hips into the pumping creature as it worked his pants lower, tugging them all the way off. It then removed the shirt until Lance was sat there, completely in the nude. He was already glistening slightly with sweat.

Hunk was amazed so far , eyes roaming over the others form. Lance never ceased to amaze him with his body. His attention was drawn back to the wriggling mass still situated apron his leg.

It grew some more and soon another appendage formed. This one slithered it's way up his inner thigh, shifting and seemingly reveling in exploring the mans soft skin. It brushed its tip through the soft sensitive skin around his groin before diving down to crawl its way to his backside.

From that appendage spit three more, working as a tripod to lift Lance's tight, round ass above the floor. The second appendage, now having room made by the lifting appendages, wormed it's way into Lance. There it went to work.

It gave him no time to prepare for the penetration or adjust to it before it started to thrust furiously. It mercilessly pumped into the boy, eliciting more moans, these much louder and ragged than the first.

Hunk felt a tightness in his pants, he looked down to see a tenting in his pants. He had to be truthful, this was turning him on immensely though he was a little jealous he wasn't the one causing Lance all this pleasure, but he wasn't about to to disrupt this display before him.

The thing continued to thrust and pump as yet another group of appendages grew out of the originating mass. These ones worked their way up his chest, one stopping at his pectorals. This one flicked and tickled his nipples. His nipples. Perfect, pink, and perky.

The tendril continued to tease and tug on his nipples and branch out and wriggle about his chest, neck and collarbone. The tendrils curled at their ends, cupping his skin and pulling at it, mimicking the sucking of a mouth, leaving pink marks blooming across his chest.

The other two tendrils reached out for their destinations. One worked its way around his wrists, holding them back so that there was no way he could keep himself from being exposed and helpless to the monster.

Now that the creature was sure there would be not interference it worked its last appendage into his mouth, working its way in to have him deepthroat it. Hunk knew that Lance could take a lot of length and that the creature would have to crawl a ways. It pulsed into his mouth and Lance moaned around it, saliva already building around his lips.

The creature continued to work at the boy, seemingly satisfied it had worked its way to stimulate him in all ways. It worked and worked and Hunk knew Lance was close. He had that look in his eye that Hunk craved. And then he spurted, his eyes rolling back.

The creature pulled its one appendage away from his sausage to squirm around, soaking up the seed that spilled all over Lance's thighs and the floor. The accumulation of the semen into the creature made its limbs thicken and slacken slightly.

Lance took the relief to catch his breath, probably hoping to recover from his orgasm but the creature would not let him. As soon as it had stopped it started again, ready for round two. This time it stroked harder and faster and thrusted a thicker limb into him. Lance squirmed, trying to adjust to its size and and veracity. His legs had started drifting closed, he was still a bit tired from round one. The creature grew two more tentacles, these were used to hold his legs wide open, curling around his thighs.

The relentless fucking of his partner had Hunk all built up and foaming at the mouth for relief. He took off his pants and reached down into his pants. He began to work himself, timing his hands to the thrusts of the creature.

Both the creature and Hunks hand worked tirelessly to bring both him and Lance to a climax. Hunk let out a roar of a groan before letting his milk burst out and drizzle all over his hand. He licked it up, pretending it was Lance's sweet seed instead.

Lance also cried out, whimpering a bit as the creature slid out a bit, sad at the loss of penetration. The creature yet again soaked up his cum and grew it's tendrils in width. It then returned to fucking the ever living shit out of Lance.

Hunk went back to wanking it. This process continued for a few more hours, going through about 12 more cycles. Soon the creature had grown till it was the size of a large dog, it's tendrils as wide as Hunks thighs.

Lance was delirious, a writhing tangle of limbs, cum, and moaning. Hunk was finished, he couldn't find the strength in his arm to jerk it anymore. He just watched as an exhausted Lance slumped immobile, just sitting there as the creature worked.

Hunk then heard a sound like tearing muscle and a pained scream come from the mass of black and human that was once his boyfriend. Blood was dripping and pooling under him and he was wailing. The creature recoiled, seemingly repulsed by blood. It pulled out and started wiggling away into the vents.

Hunk scooted over to see what had happened. His eyes travelled to where the blood was coming from. The creatures had ripped his asshole, being to wide for the muscles to expand around it. Lance had tears in his eyes and slumped into his chest. No doubt an asshole being widened without consent was extremely painful.

Maybe they should have tracked down where the creature was going but Lance needed medical attention now. So Hunk scooped him up and took him to the med bay. As he went along he wondered how he would explain this.

A few hours later after Lance had been stitched up and came too, Hunk sat at his bed, holding his hand.

"Good thing we have the week off. You won't be able to walk and I'll bet it'll be a real pain in the ass!" he joked.


End file.
